Oliver and Company
Oliver's POV "I have enjoyed my life with Jenny but still I wished I could talk to her I thought it would be very nice if I could". "Anyway while I was wondering about it I saw Dodger walking along the street I was very excited as we have not seen each in a while I went down there to greet him hi Dodger" I said. "How are you doing kid?" He asked. "I'm doing great" I answered. "So how is life with a rich girl?" He asked "its fine I guess". I said he must have heard the disappointment in my voice because he then asked "is something wrong?" "I just wish I could talk to Jenny is all" I said. "Don't worry about it kid I will find a way for you to talk to her" he said. "You you will?" I asked happily. "Absolutely positively" he said we then talked for a while and then I went back into the house and he went back to the shipyard. Dodger's POV Poor kid I thought I had better find a way to give him his wish. I walked back to the shipyard where everybody in the gang greeted me then noticed my concerned look they asked me what was wrong I told them about Oliver and they all looked concerned. "We had better help him" Rita said "Why should I he got a good home now?" Tito asked. "Because if you don't I will make sure Georgette gives you another bath Tito". I told him with a mischievous grin which caused his eyes to widen. "Uh sure thing Dodger" he said nervously. Rita's POV "Dodger certainty became quite fond of Oliver I can say that much". "When he mentioned his problem I remembered something I pickpocketed and showed it to Dodger this is a kitten transformation device with it Oliver will be able to talk to Jenny" I said. "But we must be careful and let Jenny know about it we don't want to upset Oliver again" Francis said. "Agreed" said Einstein. "And we walked to Jenny's home". Jenny's POV "I was at the piano playing Good Company with Oliver as always listening and helping me out I had finished when I heard the doorbell ring I opened it to see the gang I invited them in". "When I was done greeting them I noticed Rita had something in her mouth and she gave it to me Dodger the pointed to my left ear and I held it up and turned it on I was a bit shocked to notice that my left ear became a kitten ear". "How does it feel Jenny?" Dodger asked. "It feels great" I answered "So do you want to be a kitten for the rest of your summer vacation?" Rita asked. "Yes I do" I answered. "Are you okay with it Oliver?" I asked. "Yeah I am okay with it" he said. I smiled and then used push a button which brings out a needle figuring that it would fully turn me into a kitten I injected it into my arm which hurt a bit and I smiled when I saw red fur growing on my arm and spreading to the rest of my body it felt strange but a bit warm as well I decided get my socks off just as the fur spread there I got down on all fours as my tail started to grow it felt very strange I felt myself shrink as the fur began to cover my face I crawled out of my clothes as my fur has already covered every area of my body and I felt my hair becoming part of the fur and I watched as my body finished changing the lower part of my body I felt my other ear charge into a kitten ear and watched as my whiskers grew which competed my transformation I soon began to feel tired so I headed to my room I used stool I put there for Oliver to get on my bed easier without my help to get on my bed and take a nap since I knew I could admire my kitten form later I soon fell asleep with a smile on my face.